


Past, Present, & Future

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Business, Contract, Contractual Marriage, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate, Mind Games, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: The past bleeds into the present, where one adventure ends for the group and Kaiba. But that does not mean there isn't another adventure waiting. Who is the mysterious girl who knows Yugi? What is going on? Because Kaiba is more pissed than normal. Please Read & Review.





	1. Arc 1 - Past: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** **6 Years ago**

 

The sounds of high winds and rushing sand from the storm outside didn't muffle the cries of pain. No, it only seemed to punctuate them to those waiting in the hall outside. 

 

"Push one more time Nenet, the babies almost hear." 

 

Clouded over brown eyes looked on in irritation, sweat rolling down a fin boned brown face. Their lips pulling back into a snarl as they grunted from the contraction before pushing as they were instructed. In the minutes that followed that single push silence descended in the room. 

 

"Seer Nenet... She is...?" 

 

At those words, Clouded brown eyes lifted to look at the speaker. The wind outside howled loud, covering up what was said.

 

**4 1/2 years ago**

 

A dark cloud hungover that assemble before the pharaoh and his young son. Grief etched into both of their faces. 

 

"I see. And there was nothing that could have been done to save either of them?" 

 

Dark brown eyes lifted from the floor to look at the Paroh, face a cold mask as they stated clearly, no. Only to receive a small nod of acceptance and dismissal. The woman rose and bowed deeply before mumbling a soft, meaningful condolence as they swept from the room. 

 

"Ma...Anat...sad..."

 

At the three spoken words, all attention was focused on the small child sitting in the Pharaoh's Seer's lap. A child who had not spoken a word in their two and half years of living. Yet here the child was speaking clearly and so solemnly for one of that age. Already speculation flew around the court as to who the Seer's children, since the child was constantly covered from head to toe. But to hear words from the child was shock-inducing.

 

**2 years ago**

 

Amethyst eyes looked on with a mix of contempt, anger, and confusion. The girl, his property, had apologized. And he was sure it was not for the woman Chione, her aunt. No, it was for him. Though for what he knew now. But it had unsettled him, that the four-year-old bane of his existence had mumbled it as she was gathered into her aunt's arms. 

 

He had seen the girl sway as she made her way from her mother and the palace. It had him following her at a discreet distance. Only to watch as some of the slave kids surrounded her. She stood there taking their verbal abuse. Something he thought she deserved. Ever since she was born she'd caused him pain and loss. His mother at his request had tried to give him a sibling. Both died in birth. all because he'd been told the unnamed girl was his, though he couldn't have her at that point in time.

 

Narrowing his eyes as a dry desert breeze caused the veil that was perpetually over her face to lift. Revealing her flesh to be red and blistered. He had not been aware she was actually hurt. And no one physically harmed what was his. That was something his father had practically beat into his head. He must always protect what was his even if he hated what he owned.

 

**Present day**

 

The sun beat down on the small walled-in garden and it's only occupant. A petite child who sat on the edge of the gardens only fountain. Oblivious to the middays scorching heat as they trailed pale fingers over the sun-warmed water. Eyes trained on their reflection on the distorted surface of the water, reflecting on the morning's events.

 

"I have been informed you missed your morning lessons." 

 

The child's hand stilled as they lifted their head up to look at the speaker. The solemn look they gave had the person pausing before closing the distance and kneeling before the child. Brown hands coming out and smoothing over the child's exposed face. 

 

"Did you have another dream?" 

 

Small hands grasped the larger ones cupping their face, removing them. Setting them in their lap. 

 

"Why, mother?"

 

Confusion washed across the woman's face. Unsure of what the child was asking. Only to be kept from speaking as the child continued. 

 

"I met him  this morning." 

 

Cloudy brown eyes narrowed to just widen as they realized what the child was talking about. Causing the woman to sigh. 

 

"What were you told by him?" 

 

As the child tilted their head back, eyes looking at the pale blue sky. The sun soaking into their skin of their bared face. 

 

"My name. My purpose. But not why, mother." 

 

At the child's words, the woman stood up and sat on the edge of the fountain next to their child. Her face a mask of absolute irritation. Not happy for the interference from that man. Her daughter's father. Of course, it was like him to be capricious and do as he wanted Nobody, not even the Pharaoh, could stop him or his brethren. They were above them all. 

 

"Sadly, I cannot tell you why. I often wonder that myself. But you must never tell a soul about your father or your name. Understand my precious... It could cause issues, even death."

 

A small smile graced the child's lips as she continued to look solemnly at her mother. Her eyes unblinking as she nodded her ascent. 

 

"Good. That is my good precious. Now to other matters. Evening you will be officially announced at the Pharaoh's court." 

 

Starting at the announcement, the smile faded from the child's face. Eyes glazing over as their mood fell. 

 

"I received a papyrus from the elders. When introduced you shall name your by this moniker." 

 

At that, the woman pulled a rolled papyrus from her robes. Handing it to her daughter, who took it and slowly opened it and read it. The gasp gave told her all she needed to know. Her child did not have to ask that meaning. The elders were aware of what type of Seer's gift her daughter had. And now at six her daughter had to grow up and fast.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Arc 1 - Past: Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** He was livid. Yesterday he'd been 'formally' introduced at court to his seer. Who had the gall to embarrass him? Not just once, but twice in quick succession. The first had been when his father, who the brat had addressed with the utmost respect, even bowing, asked her what she had thought of him. Only to reply that he was a boy. Not a man. He was just one year sigh of it, but still, he was her prince. Her better. This had a few people at the court smiling and snickering openly. 

 

The second had been when his father asked her why she thought he was a boy. Her answer was well beyond what a normal six years old should have been capable of giving. She had promptly replied to his father because he was late to arrive at the introduction meeting, and still had mud on his sandals. Which pointed out to his father and those at court where he had been when he shouldn't have been there. Earning him a bit of a lecture after everyone was dismissed.

 

Now he was stalking through the palace corridors looking for the brat he owned. It was time someone put her in her damned place, and he was going to be the one to do it. Hearing the soft whispers of a few servants, he slowed down and listened.  A cold smile curling his lips as he changed direction. Heading towards the enclosed garden that had been his mothers. It was one of his favorite spots. And while he was aware his father had given his seer, Nenet had been given permission to go there for quiet, along with her still nameless daughter. 

 

Another thing he found frustrating with the girl. She had openly stated that she had a name at the court. When prompted to tell everyone about it, she had refused. Then asked for permission to come to his father's throne. Of course, his father, who was sweet on the demanding child, allowed this. Only to have the girl hand him a scroll. The seal on it was familiar to him, though he couldn't place it at that time. When his father had read the contents, he'd seen his father go a bit pale, before announcing that in a years time he would have a betrothed for the girl. 

 

As he neared the entrance to the garden, he slowed down just enough for the guards to nod and open the door. Giving him entrance. He didn't miss the knowing dark look between the two. That was something he'd address later. But for the moment his attention was focused on the gardens only other occupant. Who had their back to him and was staring down at the water in the fountain. 

 

**000**

 

She had heard the door open. And when no one called out to her, she knew it was not her mother. Though she had a good idea who it was since she'd put the impudent, arrogant boy in his place. Her eyes watched her pale reflection on the surface of the water. Waiting with a slightly tensed body for the explosive tantrum that was to come. 

 

For the last year, she was well aware that he, her prince, watched her. Followed her on occasion. The few interactions were short, curt. His words always spoken in a manner of an owner to their errant pet. And she was no pet. She would in time serve him, after being bound to him the way all seers were to their Pharaohs. But that did not now or ever make her an animal. 

 

"You will learn your place, girl," he snapped at her. 

 

She didn't look away from the water. She kept her eyes on her reflection still. Doing her best to keep her breathing even. It was hard when all she wanted was to snap at him. Cut him down with her words for being a jerk. Having her mother caution her over and over again that it was improper and she'd get punished for it, she'd kept her mouth shut. 

 

**000**

 

When she did not even react to his statement, he felt rage flood his system. He took great pains to be polite. To help others and be accommodating. But this child who was to serve him refused to bend to his will. He would not stand for this at all. Reaching out, he grasped on the shoulder, only to realize how small and slender the girl was before he spun her around. Seeing shock and horror on her face before her hands went up to cover it. 

 

He was stunned. She didn't have the veil over her face like always. Giving him a good look at the girl. Her skin was pale, with a few strands of hair that hung down over her forehead a red-gold color that glinted in the sunlight. But it was her eyes that had shocked him the most. Everyone had brown eyes, a few gray if they were of peasant stock. Here's were that blue-green that the sky turned right before a sandstorm. 

 

His mouth moved before he could stop it, "No wonder you hide, you are a freak of nature!" 

 

The soft whimper he heard before pain exploded from where she had connected with his face, as his body tilted to the side and into the fountain's semi-warm water. He saw tears make those odd eyes brighten before they fell down those pale cheeks that were turning red. Then before he gets out of the fountain,  the girl had clipped her veils back into place and ran. Right out the door to the garden, her sobs echoing back to him. 

 

"Your Highness?" 

 

At the sound of one of the guards speaking to him, he shook his head and pulled himself out of the fountain. His clothes dripping wet, clinging uncomfortably to his skin. The only good thing was the heat of the sun no longer had his flesh felt like it was on fire. 

 

"I will be fine, go about your duties," He said as he marched stiff back out of the garden. 

 

He knew that there'd be talking amongst the guards and servants, and by tomorrow everyone would know something had happened between him and the girl. And with the way his cheek was stinging painfully, they'd all be able to see she struck him. Not that he didn't deserve it, that he would admit to. The impetus is often how he got described and he proved it. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/11/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. Past; Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can listen or watch to learn about the world, its people and many other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> A/N: Short chapter is well, short!

She sat there, feet swinging back and forth in boredom as she waited. The weeks seem to have flown by and it was now harvest season. Those in the Slave quarters were working from sunrise to sunset to gather all the grain and other food to be stored. The current Pharaoh was a nice man, fair to his people as well as servants. A good thing. She respected him greatly.    
  
“There you are.”    
  
Lifting her head up and looking to the side, she saw Prince Atem as he stood there, glaring. Smiling under her veils, she just stayed sitting. They’d come to an understanding and found some tenuous lines to follow to get along. Of course, their personalities still clashed. Causing a few scenes here and there. Because she was not afraid to speak her mind and put him in his place when he got arrogant. But overall she had learned he was a generally caring person.    
  
“Well?”    
  
Tilting her head to the side, she finally slid from the low wall she was sitting on, landing with her bare feet on the smoothed sandstone path. Walking to him, not making a sound as she let him lead her to wherever he wanted to adventure for the day. Something she had found rather amusing about the young Prince. He didn’t like staying in the Palace. No, he got out and talked with people, learned about them and on occasion (only if it benefited him) did he offer to help. His favorite place was to walk along the Nile and find various things. Observing the crocodiles.    
  
“What did you do today?”    
  
She sighed and let her head drop. Her morning had been spent with her Auntie Chione. She had had another episode again. And it hurt her to not be able to tell her mother, but that would mean she’d leave sooner than later. Giving her an extra year or more of more specific training to her gift. It was bad enough that come next year, after their shared birthday she would have to leave for proper training among the hidden sect for the Seers. Nothing but studying all day, every day to learn to command her god given gift.    
  
“Spent it with Auntie Chione,” was her simple reply.    
  
There was silence for but a few seconds before he snorted. She knew how he felt about her aunt. He detested her because she had been unable to save either his mother or sister. It wasn’t her aunt’s fault if the gods called for Anat to come home. No one could stop that call. And she had been told that was the first time she had ever spoken.    
  
“I see. You ready to sneak out of the Palace and to the River?”    
  
At his question, she stopped walking and looked down. Not having the heart to tell him about the burns on her body.    
  
“Hey, your highness, can we stay here and just relax in the garden?” she asked, her voice soft.    
  
When he paused in mid-step before slowly turning to look at her. It was hard to not flinch under the cold hardness of his amethyst gaze. But she met his gaze through the opaque gaze of her veils. Hating the silence as it stretched out. There was no missing his disappointment or curiosity before he sighed and nodded.   
  
She bowed as she spoke, “Thank you, your highness.”    
  
“Stop that, I hate it when you do that.”    
  
It had her giving a soft laugh as she rose from her bow. For all his arrogance, he was pretty humble at times. And since they’d come to their ‘peace’ for the time, he’d decreed she should call him by his name. Though out of propriety she didn’t where others could hear. It was not proper and having both her mother and auntie lecture her on what is acceptable and is not was not something she wanted. Especially when you never knew who was watching and listening.

* * *

 

 

Two sets of eyes watched the child and young Prince in the garden from a hidden passage in the wall. They noted how the girl acted with their Pharaoh's son. Their relationship was definitely not normal.    
  
“You see how they talk to each other? How it differs from where others could see them and now in the privacy of this secluded and private garden?”    
  
“Yes, sir.”    
  
“Good. Because I will be doing some more research into the girl.”    
  
Silence met those words. Which was fine, because it had not been something that needed to be answered. The two stayed there watching the two children for another hour before leaving to go about their duties. Missing the way one of them dropped their shoulders in relief.

* * *

 

 

She had found her daughter in the garden again, talking with the Prince. It made her smile when she saw it. Though she frowned at the fact that her daughter didn’t have her veil over her face. Not that the Prince didn’t already know what she looked like. Her daughter with the pale skin, fair red-gold hair, and eyes that were of the sky. She leaned just inside the door listening to them as they talked about the things they had learned in their lessons, before conspiring for random ‘adventures’ that she knew took them outside the walls.    
  
Not ignorant of her daughter’s plight, Nenet had kept it to herself. She hadn’t wanted her little baby to be sent off for training at a young age. Wanting her to have as much of a normal childhood as possible. So, she had pretended. Keeping the knowledge from even her Pharaoh, which meant she could be killed. But in this case, she’d be a mother and protect her child first and foremost.    
  
“Mother?” 

At the questioning tone to her daughter's voice, Nenet moved from the wall and walked over to the children. Her face hidden behind her veils as she walked across the smooth pave sandstone floor of the garden on her bare feet. Missing the days when she had been able to see the world around her. The price of a seer’s powers was blindness. Another reason she protected her precious daughter.    
  
“Hello your highness,” she greeted the Prince. “And I was just checking in on you young lady. I was happy to hear you were at your lessons with Chione this morning… for once on time.”    
  
At her teasing words, she heard a snort of laughter from the Prince, while her own daughter groaned. Causing her to smile, glad it was hidden by the veils. 

  
  


**_TBC_ **


End file.
